StormClan's Prophecy: Book One: The Storm
by Firesnake of WindClan .Moved
Summary: Foxstar, a newly chosen leader of FoxClan, has began to see struggle in his leadership, so soon, war begins to push against his borders, sending his Clan into destruction. Soon, out of desperation, StormClan sends a prophecy, and Foxstar is ready to do what it takes to save FoxClan. But when the prophecy twines with the pelts of two, maturing kittypets, what will happen? REMAKE!
1. Allegiances--Prologue

**_FOXCLAN_**

_Leader: _

**Foxstar- **Powerful Orange-and-white time with slender brown legs and brilliant gray eyes

_Deputy: _

**Hollywind- **Dark gray she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

_Medicine cat:_

**Jayfrost- **Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**_Warriors-_**

Batwing- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Cedarstreak**-** Black tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes, and a gray flecked muzzle

Mouseclaw- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shrewskip- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Rabbitheart- White tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Beepaw_

Shadowstrike- Big silvery-gray tom with amber eyes

Beechclaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Marigoldheart- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Dusttalon- Big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Badgerpaw_

Nightflash- Muscular black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelwing- Brownish-red she-cat with amber eyes

Birchwhisker- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Darkwater- Blue-gray she-cat with black-tipped ears and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Skypaw_

Cinderwhisker- Very young, smoky-black tom with white splashed legs and half a white face

Starglow- Silvery-gray tabby she-cat with neat, white paws and chest with glowing blue eyes

**_Apprentices-_**

Sandpaw- Pale ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw- Pale gray-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerpaw- Black tom with white markings; that make him look like a badger

Firepaw- Long-legged flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes

Beepaw- Blue cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berrypaw- Pretty cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- Lithe dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

**_Queens-_**

Icetail- Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldentuft- Fluffy golden she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Snowkit- Black she-kit with white paws and Birchkit- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Brindleshine- Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Cloudkit- White she-kit with amber eyes and Mudkit- Gray tom with brown ears, paws, and chest)

Cloudpelt- White she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Robinkit- Brownish-red she-kit with blue eyes)

**_Elders-_**

Timbertail- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Badgermask- Black tom with a white face, markings of a badger and bright green eyes

Leopardheart- Mottled very dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**_LIGHTNINGCLAN_**

_Leader_

**Lightningstar- **Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

_Deputy_

**Rosepelt- **Spiky-furred ginger she-cat

_Medicine cat_

**Rowanheart- **Very dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**_Warriors_**

Silverfur- Silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Dogfang- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Brambletail- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Orangepaw_

Nightfur- Black tom

_Apprentice, Boulderpaw _

Frozentalon- Big white tom

Biteslash- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sparrowsong- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bogfur- Splotchy brown tom

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Fireshine- Ginger tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Ratpaw_

Coldbreeze- White tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Flickpaw_

**_Apprentices_**

Flickpaw- White tom with green eyes

Boulderpaw- Large Pale gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat

Ratpaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Orangepaw- Black she-cat with orange eyes

Nettlepaw- Silver-gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**_Queens_**

Duskpelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Icekit- White she-cat)

Sunflower- Pale ginger she-cat (Mother of Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby tom, Lizardkit- Creamy-and-brown she-kit, Cedarkit- Black-and-white tom, Flamekit- Dark ginger tom, and Ivykit- Pale gray tabby she-kit)

**_Elders_**

Ashtail- Mottled gray tom

Cloudpool- White-and-gray tabby she-cat

* * *

**_REEDCLAN_**

_Leader_

**Reedstar- **Dark gray she-cat

_Deputy_

**Mistpool- **Silver-gray she-cat

_Medicine cat_

**Snailfur**\- Dark brown tabby tom

**_Warriors_**

Deerfoot- Dark brown tom

Earthpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Shimmerwind- Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Splashpaw_

Grayheart- Gray tom

Stonefoot- Dark gray tom

Flashheart- White she-cat with brown ears and a tabby tail

Amberface- Golden tabby she-cat

Firestripe- Ginger tom with a dark stripe along his spine

_Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Featherstream- Silver-gray tabby she-cat

Skychaser- Small blue-gray she-cat

Curltai- Small silver-gray tabby

Cloudfeather- White she-cat

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Leopardfoot- Pale golden-brown tabby she-cat

Crowstream- Very dark smoky-black tom with very bright blue eyes

Mistyfur- Blue-gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

**_Apprentices_**

Splashpaw- White-and-gray tom

Cinderpaw- Smoky-gray she-cat

Tigerpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Icepaw- White she-cat

Ripplepaw- Silver-gray tabby tom

**_Queens_**

Dapplewind- Dappled ginger she-cat (Mother of Driftkit- Dark brown tabby tom)

Ivysong- Pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of Toadkit- Black-and-white tom)

Iceclaw- White she-cat (Mother of Petalkit- Pinkish-gray she-cat)

* * *

**_GALECLAN_**

_Leader_

**Galestar- **Black-and-white tom

_Deputy_

**Hareleap- **Brown-and-white tabby tom

_Medicine cat_

**Willowfang- **Silver-gray tabby she-cat

**_Warriors_**

Firetail- Ginger tabby she-cat

Owlwing- Brown tabby tom

Flintclaw- Gray tom

_Apprentice, Sagepaw_

Fallenwhisker- Very pale brown tabby tom

Heatherwhisker- Pale brown she-cat

Riverpelt- Gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Windpaw_

Swiftfur- Black-and-white tom

Thunderface- Large orange tom with fur that sticks on end

Longtail- Pale ginger tabby tom

Whitefur- Small white she-cat

_Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Snowtalon- White tom

Rockfur- Gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Shinepaw_

Blackfur- Pale smoky-gray tom with black splashes

**_Apprentices_**

Runningpaw- Small pale brown tabby tom

Shinepaw- Silver tabby she-cat

Windpaw- Pale gray tabby tom

Sagepaw- White she-cat with a darker muzzle

**_Queens_**

Daisyfur- Cream-colored she-cat (Mother of Cherrypaw- Pale ginger tabby tom)

Bumblepelt- Pale gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Rabbitkit- Very pale gray tom and Heatherkit- Pale brown tabby she-kit)

**_Elders_**

Glimmerheart- Pretty silver tabby she-cat

Tanglefur- Long-haired ginger tom with matted, tangled fur

Thrustflight- Pale gray she-cat

* * *

**_Cats Outside the Clans_**

Flora- Pretty ginger kittypet she-cat with amber eyes

Anna- Friendly very small white she-cat with blue eyes

Joey- Big gray-and-white tabby kittypet tom with blue eyes

Bessie- White loner she-cat with pale gray splashes and blue eyes; who lives at the barn near GaleClan

Bernie- Plumb dark brown tom with amber eyes

Crowtail- Smoky dark gray rouge tom with blue eyes

Mousy- Shy dull light brown loner who lives Bessie and Cedar at the Barn

Cedar- Dark gray tom with amber eyes who lives at the barn

Oliver- Ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

* * *

Leaves sung, from branch to branch, as a frost-chilled wind ran across the abundant tree-tops of the forest. A cascading mist curled against the foot of the trees as shadows danced below it, circling a shimmering waterfall that boomed like the sound of thunder.

Their paws thudded against the soft earth as the cats broke apart. Quickly, two cats had reared on their hind legs and launched themselves at each other, sinking a claw into one's throat under the twist gray and amber of dawn. One, orange-and-black, while the other, a pale ginger.

Quickly, the trees snapped as the ginger she-cat slammed his shoulder against the other's chin, forcing him to scuttle back into the undergrowth in a painful retreat. Silently, their eyes glowed and flashed like amber as the others watched, their faces twist with reactions as the battle grew more vicious.

Snarling, the orange tom leaped, catching the ginger she-cat off guards and had aimed powerful swipe on the warrior's back legs as she buckled back, trying to draw herself towards the shadows. Sending her plummeting to the ground for a split second, the orange tom swiftly slashed his claws against her cheek, sending her body jolting backwards from his own strength.

Focusing his weight on his paws, he pushed her down onto the soft, swampy ground and held her tightly as she tried to wiggle her shoulders free, and had began to buckle her hips, struggling to kick him off in the process.

"Listen," the orange warrior growled through her struggle. "You were wrong."

The ginger warrior's eyes flashed through her stubborn glare. "I was never wrong! I was right to choose you as leader, or do you not care enough of your Clanmates to lead them?"

With the orange warrior's eyes distance as he searched through his memories with glassy eyes, the ginger she-cat had summoned her warrior reflexes before she butted her head into his own chin, sending him flailing on his hind paws awkwardly.

With an annoyed glow in his eyes the orange tom stood up, staring her down. "I'm not fit to lead my Clanmates! They depend on me with every paw step I take, and I have not made any decisions on if we should fight LightningClan!"

The she-cat blinked dully at him. "You defeated me, didn't you? You found strength within yourself, and your Clanmates have the belonging to you. When you were Emberclaw, that strength belonged to the Foxstar before you, didn't it? And now it's your will to bring out their strength."

Foxstar's gaze only shifted to his paws, looking at his paws with a burning gaze of shame. Had he been too dumb to figure this out; not only of his days of deputy, but his seasons of a warrior or an apprentice—plus, could he not have asked his deputy?

"Do not fear!" the pale ginger cat announced. "We have prepared you in your reign of leadership"—her gaze drifted towards the cats that surrounded her with a flash of approval—"there shall be a time where lighting strikes twice in the end of the forest. Two warriors shall rise, one as gentle as a leaf and the other as tough as a thorn to unite the one of the earth and the other of the skies, each with their ears filled of lies."

Foxstar looked towards his ancestors, the stars that lined their bodies melting into their gray light for the time of rest until the next storm would approach. Had the pool dried out so easily? With burning fury he held his tongue. Would he ever save his Clanmates from a terrible fate?

* * *

**A/N: By the way, this was a remake of my warriors fanfiction, Into The Storm, as I believe it's time to correct the stories and add something more realistic for the warriors series. I do not own Warriors, as Erin Hunter does, and had added in new characters and have changed portions, but now, the story flashes in between Sparrowpaw, Beepaw, and Badgerpaw. I believe i'll make this a good, 30 or 60 (XD) chaptered series, so I hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 1

Bumble crouched onto the settled nightly forest-floor of the wild. The crickets were singing their own birdsong in the dead of the night, still loud through the rustling thunder Bumble picked up by her tail, sweeping up the leaves.

Bumble hissed silently to herself in frustration._ Mouse-brained bugs! _

Unsheathing her claws against the friction of the night-cool grass, she slunk silently across the edge of the forest, before letting her ears prick against the cool breezes that drifted across the trees. The night was dark—and a great ally to both Bumble and the many prey that roamed around this area, with only silence on her side she could win.

Or how she had hoped…

With her haunches rising from the failing hunt from her lack of determination and waves of frustration flashing over her in the nightly-heat, she parted her jaws only a new a mouse step from where they should be, and sucked in the dancing wind.

She had only picked up soft growing things across it, and the scent of the wild cats that lived much deeper in the heart of the forest that went around, attacking any cat too close. Pulling her lips into a smirk from the edges of her lips, she flattened her haunches before crouching, her belly fur brushing against the bright green grass.

_Mouse! _

Keeping her tail low, but out of the way of leaves, she left her paws drift silently through the grass, sending her claws practically skidding through their bright green stems. Within a matter of heart beats, she reached where it was balancing quietly on its hind legs, the plump rodent nibbling on the seed care-free. _Brave, foolish rat! _

Bumble silently reared her legs before pushing herself into a leap, landing neatly on the base of the root it sat on of the oak tree, snapping its neck with the respectful, swift kill it deserved. Plucking the mouse's limp body from its resting place, she silently trekked back home, with the success of her hunt burning with pure pride under her pelt.

Once Bumble reached her housefolks' lot, she silently brushed through the "cat door" into their own part of the den, where their nests and toys were left, lain across the floor-pelt that felt unusually soft under their paws. Blinking her eyes to adjust the darkness of the room, she located her sister's sleeping body, rising with slow moments with her shimmering eyes shut.

The kittypet padded over to her, and had dropped the mouse at her paws before she began to prod her side with her small, white paws. The creamy kittypet did react, only lifting an eyelid to show a glowing, sky-blue eye before rising to her paws to dipping her head to eat the mouse.

Bumble silently did the same, ripping off tiny pieces of gentle flesh with a nip of her thorn-sharp teeth before chewing the precious meat with slow bites. After taking in a few short gulps of prey, she headed off three tail-lengths from her littermate and curled up into a ball, looking back towards her.

The creamy she-cat looked up to Bumble. "Are you okay?" the larger kittypet mewed. "You look…worried."

Bumble only stared at her blankly. Had she? She never noticed. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering when our housefolk will come back."

"They won't," Bumble only perked her ears at this statement. What was she suggesting? "We should look for new housefolk."

Bumble unsheathed her claws before flinging her body upward in fury at her suggestion. "Are you _stupid?_ We will _never_ get new housefolk!" With a flash of pity at her sister's startled gaze, she relaxed and swiftly turned her gaze from her sister to the window that provided shimmering, glowing light from the moon. "Our family is gone, and I can provide for us! We _don't_ need any kittypet slop; we are healthier than we ever were!"

The she-cat only tipped her head. "I know that even you worry if you could ever provide enough for us, put I can't put up with your stubbornness, I will find us a new home," she practically vowed. "And our new housefolk will never abandon us."

Bumble only whipped her gaze towards her littermate. "Blue, shut your mouth. I was successful wasn't I? I brought us food and water, didn't I?—just shut up and go to sleep okay. I'll think about this later." Bumble only sighed to herself as she watched her sister close her eyes, clamping her bow around her neck in her jaws as she curled up to sleep. But how could she? She was a mess; couldn't she at all try to find them a new home?

Bumble stretched before flopping down silently onto her own bed, looking out towards the window as she watched starlight twirl across the darkness of the sky, prancing around the moonlight. Hopefully tonight they would answer her, and give her a dream, couldn't they? Closing her eyes, she rested it on her paws that were tucked beneath her.

_Please, give me a sign, _she prayed, _for a free life. _

* * *

With a jolt, Foxstar woken up in his den, looking blankly around the darkness of midnight. The sky hung brightly with a full moon as his ancestors seemed to spin across the sky, with their claws unsheathed in the starlight. Their edges were sharp, and the prophecy he had received. What would StormClan decide about bringing those cats to him? What would rogues do for his own Clan, far above his Clanmates?

A growl rung through his throat. _Traitors. _That's what rogues were.

"Foxstar, are you okay?" Foxstar's pelt pricked with fear for a few, silent seconds until he realized it was only Marigoldheart, his mate. "I am perfectly fine." Foxstar murmured aloud. "It's only StormClan, they have advised me that rogues will save our Clan in troubled times."

He heard Marigoldheart's snort of disgust. "Have they turned against us? What will foul blood do good for us? Betray us in the time of loyalty to strength? They would never experience the true bond of Clan and a pure Clan cat!"

Foxstar only wished he had told her sooner. "The Clan is growing weak," he confessed. "And yet I agree, there should not be rogues in our Clan, just to save us, but leaf-fall is approaching, and our Clan loses more prey to the other Clans, with more warriors, more will be done, but I agree-this is bad. I do not need betrayal!"

Marigoldheart only thrashed her tail on the ground in fury. "Being useless is stupid! I will never agree to let rogues join our Clan, but you are right!" she broke off silently to take in a sharp breathe. "I will go and get Hollywind and Jayfrost," she continued. "we can discuss how we will solve this problem."

Foxstar twitched his whiskers, as if dismissing a reflective thought. "Thank you," he meowed softly, "but I would like to speak with Jayfrost alone first, please."

Marigoldheart's eyes stretched so wide that Foxstar could see a darker ginger-like trim around them. "Sure, Fosxtar."

Once she had left, Jayfrost had came, bounding in a few moments before with her eyes clouded with sleep. "Yes, Foxstar?"

"Come with me," he ordered. "StormClan has given be a prophecy."

Jayfrost's ears pricked."How comes? StormClan hasn't spoken to me in quite some moons, and on the first moon of your leadership, they speak. What nonsense? Do they think you are not capable of caring for FoxClan?" Silently, her face dropped. "Forgive me, StormClan. I never meant to be so-"

"Shut up and follow me!" Foxstar snapped as he began to edge his way across the ferns that clung to the entrance of the den. "This is important!"

Jayfrost only blinked, washing the surprise look off her face before being swallowed by the ferns as she followed him towards a clearing. The air was damp and dark, and dark storm clouds had begun to roll in, merging with the night-blue sky. With brisk movements, Foxstar lead to the top of the bundle of branches from the splintered black ash wood tree a few tail-length away, where the thickest of branches shot up from the debris of rocks and stone that held it neatly in place. Climbing up the stones with a few, well-timed hops, both cats made it onto the base of the branch, before climbing towards the edge.

"Look," Foxstar whispered, "StormClan is right, I am not fit to be FoxClan's leader." Foxstar silently dipped his heard, glaring at his paws from his defeat. "They have given me a prophecy, about rogues that would save our Clan."

Jayfrost only sighed before staring at the starry night sky. "So I was wrong to appose against them. Yes, the Clan is becoming skinny and frail and a battle could destroy us, but we must train and continue to hunt. FoxClan has always been known as the fiercest and most blood-thirsty Clan as we fight with unsheathed claws and many of our cats in the past have killed to be leader"-Jayfrost's voice became unusually silent as she stared blank at the horizon, forcing Foxstar to look up-"but a storm is coming."

Foxstar silently starred at her as eyes flashed a picture of lightning, far across the horizon towards a streak of small, amber glowing lights.

"The sky-walker-place," she breathed. "a storm rises."

Foxstar flicked his tail-tip. "What need do we have there?"

"The sky-walker-place!" Jayfrost yowled. "That is where the Five will come from!"

_Rumble, rumble, rumble. _

* * *

**_A/N: Wow! A terrible chapter in two hours of checking and rewriting! I hoped you enjoyed! Please, please, please, rate and review! _For the Mikey puppy-dog eyes?**


End file.
